DNAlien Wave
Plot Part 1 At the Plumber’s Base command center (Kevin): So did you get anything out of the four-armed Fellon? (Ben): No, but he’s out of commision, ti fuond some holding cells bellow Kevin notices Khoa and Will (Kevin): Wait, Back up... Who are these people? (Ben): Honostly, I don’t really know Khoa and Will can barely hold still (Khoa):.....OHMYGODKEVINKEVINKEVIN!!!!!!!!!OH AND GWEN! Will faints. (Gwen): How did you get in here? Khoa points at Ben, who is awkwardly smiling... (Kevin): What Did you do Ben? (Ben): Nothing! this time.. Kevin and Gwen notices the Omnitrix symbol on Will and Khoa.. (Gwen): Wait How did you get those? Will is still unconsious (Khoa): Long story... :l Khoa kicks Will, who then wakes up, (Will): Where am I? Oh Hi, Kevin, Hi gwen. WAIT WHAT?!?!?! Will faints again (Gwen): Is he ok? They all look at Will who is passed out on the floor. (Gwen): So anyway, I scaned the whole base, there isn’t any sign of the tech that gorvan tricked us into stealing. (Ben):At least gorvan didn’t get a chance to give That to the highbreed Ben points to the sub-energy (Gwen): Yeah, good thing too, no telling, what somebody could do with that if they were up to no good. (Kevin): Mind telling me what that is? (Gwen): It’s called the Sub Energy, it’s a sub-atomic energy source, one of the most powerful in the Galaxy. (Ben): an alien race gave one to the plumbers years ago. it was stolen by an ex-plumber named Driscoll (Kevin): Sounds like the plumbers need a better employee screening system (Gwen): We thought that was the only sub energy on earth but this can’t be the same one, Ben destroyed that one. (Kevin): Well, wherever it came from, we need to make sure it doesn’t get into the bad guys hands! if you destroyed the last one, you can take care of this one right? (Ben): Aww man, i was finally just starting to be able to eat spicy foods again A Highbreed Busted into the room. (Highbreed): Your interference has forced me to deal with you vermin directly, and obtain this energy source myself! no matter, when we have completed our objective, you and your entire genetically inferior race, will no longer be in any position to medel in the affairs of the highbreed! The Highbreed takes the sub energy and dissapears Part 2 Later (Kevin): These Paths the Highbreed cut into the fields might wreck the environment, but they sure make great roads, not to mention they lead right where we need to go. I guess we just drive up to the weather array and start kicking alien butt. (Ben): Looks like the butt kicking might start before we get there, Maby we can throw them off if we split up, you guys head down the road and see if you can find another way into the array, I’ll take car of these guys and continue on foot. (Will): Can I go with you -Whispers- but leave khoa? (Khoa): >:C *karate chops Will* (Will): Ow... (Ben): I swear they act like kids... Ok you can both come (Will and Khoa): YAY (Khoa): CAN I FLY AS AN ALIEN!? CAN I CAN I CAN I? (Ben): *Sigh* Sure..... (Khoa): OMG! YAY!!!! Khoa jumps up and down in excitement (Will): Race ya Will turns into IV (Khoa): Huuum......VORTEX!!!!!! Khoa morphs into a portal-like robotic alien (Will): What do these do? Will starts flying (Khoa): >:) Khoa creates a portal and jumps in (Vortex): I SO WIN! Vortex lands right in the middle of the DNAliens (Vortex): …..... :l (IV): you got urself in a pickle here Vortex can’t see IV (Vortex): I hear voices.... o_O (IV): Down Here! (Vortex):Deerrrppp..... Khoa looks down (IV): too far down DNAlien slaps Vortex (Vortex): :’( IV jumps off of Vortex’s shoulder and grows and punches some DNAlien (Humongousaur): GRAH!!!! Humongousaur slams the ground (IV): When did he get here? (Vortex): Iunno.. Maybe when I was wondering where you were. Vortex shoots an explosive portal-like substance at a DNAlien (IV): Possibly IV shoots a laser out of his eye and humoungousaur is plowing through the DNAliens (IV): Wait! is he ditching us!?!? Humongousaur dissapears out of sight Part 3 (Vortex):.....I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! WE CAN CHANGE ALIENS AND HELP HIM ESCAPE! :D Vortex then looks at IV with a death stare although he has no visible eyes (IV): That’s creepy Will turns into Spyke. (Vortex):.....Which aliens...*looks through manual* Vortex then changes into Battide, a bat-like abomination (Battide): I CAN FLYYY!! *hits head on ceiling and knocks out unconscious* (Spyke): You got a manual? Battide is out cold, spyke throws a tiny spike at battide’s butt. (Battide): *screeches supersonic soundwaves* (Spyke): That didn’t hurt that bad did it? (Battide): Nah, but we just needed to waste some time, to make this episode exactly 30 minutes long. (Spyke): wut? (Battide): 50 minutes....50 minutes......50 MINUTES FROM NOW.. D:> (Spyke): Why What happens? (Battide): Happiest moment... of that guy’s..life... *points at the screen* Will notices ben’s gone (Spyke): He Ditched us!!! (Battide): >:O Will runs after Ben and Battide dances the happy dance (Spyke): You Comming?!??!?! (Battide): *singing* 50 minutes woot woot 50 minutes woot woot (Spyke): Whatever, Will runs away leaving Khoa there Battide flies after while chanting “40 minutes” They finally catch up to Ben (Spyke): BEN! (Ben): Oh boy.... Hey guys... Spyke turns back to Will. (Will): So Ben, find anything? (Ben): Yeah, (Khoa): What? (Ben): That, Ben Points to a Huge Spaceship (Will): Oh... My..... (Khoa): Gosh.... (Ben): Well Let’s go, (Will): umm.... ok? THE END Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes